the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ollieland
Ollieland is the biggest, most famous and "Capital" planet of The Ollieland Galaxy. Geographical History Ollieland formed around 1,998,999,999 AN. The continents used to all be joined together, but eventually, several chunks broke off, leaving one giant continent in the middle and around 8 smaller continents around the side. Moons Ollieland has two moons. The first moon, The Mün, drifted into orbit around Ollieland roughly 12 years after the planet formed. The second moon, Moondüs, began orbiting around 44 years later. Ollieland's frist space expedition in the early years of BBU was to The Mün, and The Ollieland Flag is still on The Mün to this day. Ollieland had a 3rd Moon, but it crashed into the sun a few hundred million years ago. List of Continents *Mainland - The biggest continent. All the famous cities are here. *Barna - A wet, deserty land. At night it is boiling hot and dry, and during day it is freezing and wet. *Mialand - This continent was used as a breeding facility to send beings to populate Mialand. *Slaksia - Humid and wet. Extremely over populated. *Florun - Named after the Ollieland planet of Florun. *Grentul - A large bay, full of small islands. *The North Pole - The freezing continent at the top of Ollieland *The South Pole - The freezing continent at the bottom of Ollieland. A lot smaller than the north pole. *Vulcorn - The Smallest continent. Blow apart by a giant volcanic eruption in 2228 History 'The Ancient Times' Ollieland's first life was a squid race known as Kineiths, small, squid-like creatures that swam around all day. They eventually evolved into the many species on Ollieland, including humans. The first human population lived in tribes. Ollie united all the tribes to form Ollieland as one country. The planet, galaxy and many other things were named after him. The Killer Crator War A few decades after Ollie formed the tribes, Ollieland was invaded by the war-mongering race known as the killer-crators. This war ended up creating The Jedi, and lightsabers. The Killer-Crators were made extinct. The End War The End War was one of the many great wars in the ancient times. The Ollieland Galaxy was constantly under threat of being destroyed by Xamaxland . No one was hurt in the war, and all chance that Ollieland would be attacked ended after Xamaxland was destroyed by a black hole. The Master Senate After many, many wars and other stuff, Prime Minister Walter Waldegrave founded The Master Senate of The Ollieland Galaxy. This event is what historians mark as the end of The Ancient Times. 'The Classical Era (BBU)' "The Classical Era" Is the name given to the time period that is known as BBU. Basically, everything that happened before the Battle of the Universe , but after the end of The Ancient Times. The first year of The Classical Era was 5000 BBU, and it ended in 0. 'The Modern Era (ABU)' The Modern era is everything that has happened after The battle of the universe, which marks the end of BBU. The Modern Era has lasted 2815 years so far. The main events of The Modern Era Include the many wars against The Emprie. The First Great War 10 years after Sidious vanished from The Senate, he returned with an army of 1.5 million soldiers. He had illegally cloned one of his followers, a duckmannamed Daniel Ducksly, creating his army known as The Duck Troops . The first battle took place on Ollieland, and over 1,000,000 innocent civilians were killed.The First Great War lasted 6 years, and resulted in the deaths of over 50,000,000 Ollieish soldiers and civilians. In the final battle of the war, Sidious' palace was stormed and burnt to the ground by Ollieish troopers. Sidious was presumed dead, and the war was won. The Second Great War 35 years after the end of The First Great War, Sidious returned with an army unlike anything The galaxy had seen before. nearly 1,000,000,000 Duck Troops made up The Grand Army Of The Empire, and this time The jedi had to intervene. Sidious' first act in this war was The Battle of The Jedi Temple, which took place in The Jedi Temple . In this battle, it was revealed to The Jedi that Sidious had been training an apprentice, a cyborgDuckman named Lord Duck . Lord Duck was killed in the battle, and 3 years later, Sidious went into hiding once more. The Third Great War 10 years after The Second Great War , was one of the most horrific battles in the history of The Master Finger,The Battle of Geonosia. It took place on the desert planet of Geonosia, and was an epic battle between The Jedi and The Ollieish Troopers VS The Sith and The Empire. 250 Jedi were killed, and 135 sith, as well as thousands upon thousands of troopers on both sides. 20 years of ceasefire was declared after the battle just so both sides could recover. Genosia was devastated by The battle forever, making it unhabitable by any life. The Air became thick and polluted by the gas and chemicals from the various weapons, which preserved the battle ground for many years. The Fourth Great War It wasn't until 26 years later that The Empire was ready to try again. This war lasted 40 years, the following decade full of riots, anarchy and poverty for The ollieland Galaxy. The Empire was all but destroyed, and Sidious vanished, after the final battle, never to be seen again. Species There are hundreds of intelligent species that call Ollieland their home. These are the top 3 species (According to the 2810 planetary census): #Humans #Hamuns #Clones Category:Planets Category:Ollieland Planets Category:Ollieland Category:Ollieish Category:The Master Universe Category:Capital Planets Category:Locations